ShadAmy Royal Vampire Story
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Amy is a Princess and Being Raised by her Father- Sonic. When Amy was 6 when she met Shadow... also a Vampire at age 16 her father is forcing her to marry a Prince... Prince Scourge w/ a secret. When Amy Goes into Town- She meets Shadow and a 5 year old! Amy and Shadow Lives are now know there Future! but w/ Amy's Marridge on the line, the have to do there best to stop it!
1. Prolog

*(* Amy And Cream are 6, Shadow is obviously Immortal, Everyone else is in there Twenties expect; Vanilla and Sonic they're in there 30's*)*

*Amy Wakes up*

Amy: Omg it looks Pretty...*sigh* i wished my Papa letted me outside...

*Vanilla Comes in*

Vanilla: Amy, You need to goto your Father, he needs to talk to you.

Amy: okay Vanilla! *Goes down Stairs and goes to the Throne Room* DADDY! *hugs him*

Sonic: Hi Amy... How was your Sleep?

Amy: Great!

Sonic:... *picks her up*

Amy.. I letting you Go outside and See the Outside world...

Amy: With Silver! And Blaze!

Sonic: They'll be with you then. *Amy Giggles* Silver! Blaze! *They come here* Amy get dress`t... *Puts her down and she goes into her room and Gets Dress`t*

Silver: yes King Sonic?

Blaze: yes King Sonic?

Sonic: Amy is going outside and I want you Two to go with her; besides she's only 6, Nothing will go on. *Amy Comes back* Looks like shes ready to go... Amy Be safe!

Amy: i will Daddy! *Silver and Blaze Grabs her Hands and the Go*

At The Village

Cosmo: Princess Amy! Guys! *everyone looks at Amy*

Amy: Silver! Blaze! look People!

Silver: yes there People. Lets go see them then?

Amy: okay! *Smiles and then they go to them* HI! I'm Amy Rose!

Cosmo: Names Cosmo, thats Vector, Charmy, Sally, Espio, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, And thats over there? is Shadow!

Amy: Silver! he cool! can I talk to him!? Silver: fine... *Amy Goes To Shadow* Amy: HI! Mister! My name is Amy! *shadow Turns around and sees Nobody*

Shadow: Am I hearing things? *Amy Pulls on his Arm and then he looks down* ohh... a Little Girl? *kneels down* What do you Need?

Amy: My name is Amy! What's Yours?

Shadow:... *smiles abit* Names Shadow..Shadow The Hedgehog, Princess. *Amy Giggles*

Amy: I want you to meet my Friends! Silver And Blaze! PLease!

Shadow: yes you can, Amy.

*Amy Pulls his hand and into the Pathway and A cart in rushing by and Shadow Picks her up fast and goes on the Other side of the Path*

Amy Be more careful...

Silver: ... Can I have her back now?

Amy: shadow! this is Silver! my Friend!

Shadow: uhh... Nice to meet... You Silver?

*gives Amy to Silver*

Silver: ugh... Amy... sorry what Amy Did... Shes only 6... and a some trouble-maker for kin-...crap...

Shadow: soo Shes the Fakers Daughter? interesting?

Blaze: silver? do you Think its time to go?...

Shadow? Um... Silver? He is very Wanted...

Silver: o.O? what? Shadow? Are you the Ultimate lifeform?

Shadow: no of your Business!

Amy: please!

Shadow: fine, for u Amy...I'm am t-!?

Blaze: you're under arrest!

Amy: huh? No! hes not!

Silver: Amy... He wanted!

Amy: Then I want to go with Shad-

Shadow: Amy, Sonic Will kill me no matter what you do to stop him... I'll be back for you when your 16.

*Disappears*

Amy: Shadow... *Crying* Blaze and Silver brought her back abit early!

Sonic:... Amy? Why are you Crying!? *Picks her up and Hugs her Tightly!*

Amy: I-I met a-a hedgehog and he Disappeared when silver and Blaze told him he was Under arrest!

Sonic: What was his Name?

Silver: Shadow The Hedgehog. Sonic.

Blaze: Amy actually has feelings for the black hedgehog...

*sonic puts Amy Down*

Sonic: Amy... That hedgehog is dangerous! you don't talk to him unless you're actually Working with him... or anything else...?

Amy: But, But? Hes cool! He's one of my Favorite Colors; Crimson and Black! I want to see him now Daddy...

Sonic: Amy... for crying out loud! hes Dangerous, have a Dark heart, and Killed your Mother! Amy: YOU DON'T NEED TO BE MEAN DADDY!

*Amy Runs to her room Crying* (I just yelled at my dad!) *amy Goes onto her bed and cries her eyes out and then Falls asleep*

* * *

Well thats was the Story From Devinart! If you want see my Devinart page! look on my main page on FanFiction Cya!


	2. Chapter 1

*(* Amy And Cream are 16, Shadow is obviously Immortal, Everyone else is 26 expect; Vanilla and Sonic they're there 36*)*

*Amy Wakes up and looks outside the Window* ... I-I cannot remember that Black Hedgehog's Name...why can't I remember it...

*starts brushing her hair and starts humming a Song her father sang to her when she was little*

Cream: Amy? are you Ready? Son-King Son- I mean your Father Wants to see you...

Amy: Okay.. i'll be there soon. *Smiles and gets dressed and goes into the Throne room* Father? you wanted to see me?

Sonic: Amy... how was your Sleep?

Amy: it was fine, Father.

Sonic: you're getting married in 5 weeks...

Amy: What...? what do you mean that! O_O!

Sonic: I know how it feels Amy... But you need to get married before your your 18th birthday.

Amy: I don't want to! I wanna marry someone I love! not being Forced! Father please!

Sonic: Sorry Amy... cannot do anything about it...besides your marrying prince Scourge...

Amy: But he's monster!

Sonic: But he's the Only prince LEFT!

Amy: still NO! *Angry*

Sonic: NO expectations! you're gonna spend time with him and learn to love each other!

Amy: NO! I'M NOT! WHY DO YOU HATE ME! *Runs to her room*

Sonic: ... Amy... I don't hate you... I just want what's best for you and our Kingdom...

With Amy

Amy: I hate him! I hate Scourge..! I just hate this Day! *crying in pillow* why does this life suck's... *stands up and wipes her tears away and looks outside her window* ...-! I got... i'll Go outside... but how? my father won't let me out there... wait I can sneak out! :D

_***(* Me: I got a Bad feeling about this ._.! *)***_

*Amy puts some stuff in her backpack and throws her stuff down into a bush and sneaks downstairs and goes to the Bush and picks up her backpack puts it on and leave the Castle and goes to the Village*

Amy: wow... There's a lot busy stuff going on here!

*Goes behind a tree and puts a hat on her*

... this is better?

*she walks through the path and bumps into someone*

sorry about that...

Shadow: its fine... why are you even wearing a hat for-?

Amy: its Amy...

Shadow: Shadow...? common? let me see your face?

Amy: I-I'm don't wanna...

Shadow: We can go to my place?

Amy: Wh-what?

Shadow: I said you can go to my pla-... *sigh* one sec...

*goes to some bullies who are picking on five year old*

hey! pick on someone your own size! not a five year old!

Spike: ...? Guys lets go... he ruined the fun! ._.

*they leave*

Shadow: did they hurt you?

Amilina: n-no...

Shadow: Wheres your parents?

Amilina: ...? I.. I don't know... Amy:... that poor girl...

Shadow: that's bad...? hmm...

Amilina: ? *touches him and hugged him because she thought he was fuzzy XD XD XD!* Fuzzy! :D!

Shadow: ... you're staying with me until we can find your parents?

Amy:...? *shadow Pick her up and grabs Amy hand and brings them 2 his house*

With Sonic

Sonic: Amy...? are you in here?

Cream: Shes in her room right now, Sir.

Sonic: Can I go in?

Cream: you can... *Unlocks it and see Amy room trashed*

Sonic: ... AMY!...

*Looks around her room* ... she ran away...? SILVER! BLAZE! *They come in* Find my daughter! she in the village! go find her and bring her back! if shes with Shadow! put him under arrest!

*they salute him and goes to the village and puts up wanted posters of Princess Amy Rose*

**_ With Shadow, Amy and Amilina (Thats me XD!)_**

*Shadow unlocks his main door and they go into there house*

Shadow: I'm sorry for this bit of mess but I wasn't expec- Amy you can take off your Hat now?

*she does*

... princess Amy Rose? O_O

Amy: Sooo what?

Amilina: Shes funny... I don't see any Princess here! :3

*shadow and Amy face was abit freaked out abit*

Amy: ... ahh its fine... if she doesn't thinks that's I'm a princess...

Shadow: so your that Little Girl I saw 10 years ago?

Amy: you're that black hedgehog...

Shadow: my lucky day... I was gonna get you myself but you're here now..

Amilina: are you two dating? o.O?

Shadow:... the hell...?

Amy: no... were not dating at all... besides... my father is forcing me to marry a Prince in 5 weeks...?

Shadow: nope...not in my watch, I promised that I would get you and I knew when you were little you liked me a lot.. besides who the prince?

Amy: Scourge...The Hedgehog...

Shadow: nope hes a Monster and A beautiful creature like you will not marry that monster...

Amy: i kno- Beautiful Creature? o.O! (Wow he is in love with me) *shadow puts Amilina down and she walks around looking around*

Amilina: whats this..?

*Opens the door and sees the GUN ROOM O_O! [ oh no... shes gonna grab one QQ!]* ooo! toys!

*Trying to grab a hand gun and touches it and it falls down and picks it up*

! :D! *pulls the trigger and did a BAM into the wall and shadow went on top of Amy to protect her*

oopie? Q.Q!

*throws the gun away* bad toy!

Shadow: O_O! how did she get a GUN!

Amy: You gotta keep an eye on child the young, shadow!

Shadow:... now you tell me? ._.! *Goes into his gun room and sees a hole in the wall and the gun on the ground*

... your not allowed to play in this room... *sees her necklace and says Amilina*

Amilina... Amilina: okay...

*Shadow picks her up and brings her into the Safe room that Amy is and puts her on Amy's Lap*

Amy: Shadow? do you even know her name?

Shadow: her necklace says Amilina... that's all

*Amilina hugs Amy*

Amilina: your nice...

Amy: i know... *rubs her head abit*

Shadow: ... hmm Amilina? Can I see your Necklace?

Amilina: why? o:!

Shadow: I gonna look at it, Okay?

Amilina: okay! *takes it off and gives it to Shadow and he looks at it and opens it and finds out its a locket and sees her Mom is Amy and her Father is Shadow*

Shadow: ... (okay...? how is she my daughter when were not married and stuff? Why is she here... she probability came from the future or something...?) Amilina? do you remember what your parents even looks like?

Amilina: hmm... my mom is pink and had long hair and my dad was black and Red ore red and black and had red eyes...and my dad always called my mom, Rose.

Shadow: ._. you gotta be joking me... Amy were her parents... she came here from the future somehow?

Amy: What?

* * *

OH MY GOD! A SHOCKING THING FOR AMY! *super kawii kitty-kat face* sorry I have to end it here! I'll see you guys later! bye! :D


End file.
